


Взгляд со стороны

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Будучи известной персоной, невозможно скрыть свою личную жизнь от посторонних взглядов.





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Солдатская культура речи такая солдатская, турианская ненормативная лексика передана соответствующей русской.

_Менае_

— Арвус, смотри, это же Вакариан!

— Блядь, то у тебя Шепард, то Вакариан... Если не прекратишь пялиться на старших по званию вместо заданного сектора, тебя сожрёт какая-нибудь Тварь, и я плакать не буду.

— Нет, ты видел?!

— Ну да, Вакариан и Шепард, чему ты удивляешься? Они же хорошо знакомы ещё по той истории со СПЕКТРом-предателем.

— А ты пластины с глаз сдвинь! Ты видел, как он её за руку взял? Готов заложить свой гребень, они не просто боевые товарищи, а как минимум любовники!

Арвус какое-то время потрясённо молчал, глядя на напарника, но затем всё же подобрал слова:

— Максий, да ты охренел совсем! По-твоему, Вакариан — извращенец?!

— Я ничего такого не говорил, но он и Шепард...

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись. Я не хочу слышать даже намёка на то, что Гаррус Вакариан, размазавший по Залу Совета это позорище турианской расы Сарена Артериуса и пытавшийся предупредить всех нас о Жнецах до того, как настал пиздец — грёбаный извращенец!

— Эй вы, двое! Вы, блядь, в охранении или на свидании? Смотрите в оба, за горой жнецовский шаттл грохнулся, сейчас из ущелья хаски попрут!

— ЕСТЬ, СЭР!!!

 

_Цитадель_

— Блядь. Блядь. Я ничего больше не хочу знать о том, как упаковывать в наручники ханаров! Скорей бы нас уже отправили в какое-нибудь пекло, сил моих нет торчать на грёбаной Цитадели.

— Сам же радовался, когда нас временно прикомандировали в усиление к полицейскому патрулю, мол, хоть делом займёмся, пока дивизию переформируют. Уймись, тоже мне, нашёл психическую травму... Будет приказ — полетим на Палавен голыми руками Жнецов разбирать, а пока у нас приказ штрафовать нарушителей и пресекать безобразия в Президиуме.

— Да знаю я, Арвус, не нуди. Я должен быть доволен уже тем, что мы выбрались с Менае, и у нас ещё есть шанс навалять Жнецам. И что есть работа, которая заставляет думать о деле, а не о том, сумела ли сестрёнка Лисси эвакуироваться. Но ебучие ханары, Арвус, эти светящиеся падлы со щупальцами! Они...

— Смотри.

— Что? О, кажется, какие-то ребята залезли под крышу Президиума. Рули к ним, сейчас я визор настрою... Ого, это турианец и человечка! Целуются!

— Блядь, вот он извращенец. Турианку не мог себе найти, что ли?

— Знаешь, вообще-то они кажутся мне похожими на... Такие расцветки формы и брони характерные... Эй, ты куда? Арвус? Мы что, не собираемся штрафануть их за то, что они залетели под купол?

— Нет.

Максий недоумённо уставился на всегда такого принципиального напарника, уверенно ведущего аэрокар под опору с нарушителями и дальше по кольцу Президиума.

— Может, объяснишь?

— Знаешь, я подумал... Мы тут все влёгкую завтра сдохнем. Может, этот парень из 14-й флотилии, а значит, его через несколько часов отправляют в ад — он вон в броне уже, не в гражданке. Может, его человечку отправляют в ад по соседству, она вроде тоже в форме Альянса. Ну их в жопу, пусть целуются. Тебе вот есть с кем поцеловаться, прежде чем нас бросят в бой, а, Максий?

— Не... Если только подцепить кого в баре. Но с такой в Президиум незачем летать.

— Вот и у меня та же хрень.

— К слову, о броне и форме — знаешь, у кого я видел такую броню? В ней Вакариан ходит! Может, это он с Шепард...

— Опять ты с этой хуйнёй! Заруби себе на мандибулах, Вакариан — герой, а не извращенец!!!

 

_Лондон_

— А я тебе говорил! Я говорил! А, Арвус?

— Бля-а-а...

— Я ещё на Менае тебе говорил, что Вакариан и Шепард...

— Заткнись, Максий.

— Ну и что ты теперь мне скажешь, кроме «заткнись»?

— Заткнись, блядь, на тебя Виктус уже дважды покосился, сейчас выставит нахрен.

— Ёпт, что ты раньше молчал!

Двое караульных замерли у стены, то и дело невольно сползая взглядом в сторону турианца и женщины.

— Максий.

— Мм?

— Как сменимся, прикроешь меня перед Клариусом? Свалить надо минут на двадцать.

— Куда это ты?

— До расположения коммандос азари. Приглашу Нессу на свидание и сразу обратно.

Если бы для обученного турианского бойца было возможным уронить от удивления винтовку, Максий бы непременно её уронил. Растопырив мандибулы, он пялился на напарника так, будто у того внезапно выросла вторая голова.

— Ты ебанулся что ли?

— Ну почему сразу ебанулся...

— Мы на Земле! Через несколько часов последний бой! Галактике медленно, но верно настаёт пиздец! И ты всегда считал извращенцами всех, кому нравились не-турианки!

— Всё верно. Всему настаёт пиздец. Так какая разница, чего я там считал?

— Ты говорил, что если Вакариану нравится Шепард, то он — извращенец!

— Не-а. Я говорил, что Вакариан — герой, а не извращенец. А если он — не извращенец... Короче, ты меня прикроешь или нет?

— Вы, двое! Вы, блядь, на посту или на свидании? Заткнитесь и не позорьте примарха!

— ЕСТЬ, СЭР!!!

...

— Арвус.

— Мм?

— Вали к своей синенькой. Прикрою.

— Спасибо, друг. Даже если сдохнем — с меня пиво.

— И это, насчёт Вакариана и Шепард...

— О, духи!


End file.
